falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Treaties between House Marcellus and House Darpar / Darpar-Veld
Rights of the Grand Duchy of Apari Peace Agreement - Signed 488AER *The Grand Duchy of Apari will remain a vassal to the Falleen Empire. *The House of Marcellus will remain a vassal of the ruling house, the House of Darpar. *The Grand Duchy of Apari can only take orders from the Emperor or the Consul. *The Grand Duchy of Apari is granted the same trading rights as the Empire. *''The Grand Duchy of Apari is allowed to control their own internal politics, but has no rights in relation to foreign policy.'' *The Grand Duchy of Apari can not be affected by the Empire State laws, and are entitled to have their own. *''The Grand Duchy of Apari only has the right to have an army of maximum 100.000 men, its navy and air force must likewise be on a modest number.'' *The Duke of the Grand Duchy of Apari is awarded the title of Grand Archduke. Aparian Treaty Signed 489AER The Treaty are in force for 8 years (497AER). After 8 years, the Treaty must be signed again. The Political Clause The Grand Duchy of Apari is offically recognised as a Dominion of the Empire, but is independant in its interior policy. Its foreign policy can be set by the Grand Duke but any foreign deals; Trade agreements, UDE matters Ect. will be passed through the Falleen Foreign Office. The Military Clause The Army of Apari shall be limited to the resonable number of 250'000 men, other branches of the armed forces will be similarly capped. In times of Conflict 1/3 of these forces will be put under the contol of Falleentium as tribute. The Binding Clause Any and all attempt to break this Agreement will result in Aparian lands being placed under imperial possession and a state of war will exsist between us. *''Signed, Minister of Foreign Affairs'', Coloradin Vestule *''Signed, Imperial Consul,'' Eduard Guequierre *''Signed, Grand Duke of Apari'', ''Dane Marcellus,'' Grand Duke of Apari, Lord Paramount of Apari, Lord of Jarrico, Lord of Hababa, Baron of Baban *''Royal Signiture of Approval, ''Vinther Darpar the Second of his Name, First Emperor of Falleentium, Eighth Crown Prince of the Principality of Darpartryo, Lord Paramount of Darpartryo, Lord of Corrintrin, Lord Protector of the Sixteen Falleen States & the Overseas Colonial Possessions, Thirteenth Family Member of the House of Darpar, Defender of the Faith of the Four. Aparian Treaty of 497AER '-The Political Clause-' The Grand Duchy of Apari is offically recognised as a Dominion of the Empire, but is independant in its interior policy. The Duchy foreign policy will be independent from the Falleen Foreign Ministry, however, Apari may not declare war on or annexing another country without the approval of the Falleen Government. '-The Military Clause-' The Aparian Army is limited to 300,000 men in peacetime, and the Aparian Fleet is limited to 100 vessels, of which 50 of them may be in the heavy category, and 2 aircraft carriers are allowed. The Aparian Military is only responsible for and only takes orders from the Falleen Crown and the Ruling House. And has the responsibility to help the Royal Family if required. '-Binding Clause-' Any and all attempt to break this Agreement will result in Aparian lands being placed under imperial possession and a state of war will exsist between us. The Duke's eldest son will enter into a marriage with Princess Josephine I. This agreement should last for 8 years(505AER). Signed by Vinther Darpar the Second of his Name, First Emperor of Falleentium, Eighth Crown Prince of the Principality of Darpartryo, Lord Paramount of Darpartryo, Lord of Corrintrin, Lord Paramount of Lambaro, Lord Paramount of Hastiga, Lord Paramount of Verz, Lord Protector of the Seventeen Falleen States & the Overseas Colonial Possessions, Lord of the House of Darpar and the Dominating Ruler of the Great Noble Houses, Thirteenth Family Member of the House of Darpar, Protected by Ignissar Golden Flames, Healed by Aquanis Clear Waters, Enlightened by Ventuslar Great Winds, Secured by Terralar Confident Soils, Defender of the Faith of the Four. Dane Marcellus, Grand Duke of Apari, Lord Paramount of Nilira, Lord Paramount of Tarpon, Lord of Jarrico, Lord of Hababa, Lord of Neam, Baron of Baban, High Protector of Apari and its Possessions, Protector of the Straits, Grand Archduke of Falleentium, Lord of the Grand House of Marcellus, Grand Fieldmarshall of Apari, Grand Admiral of Apari, Grand Air Admiral of Apari, Champion of Aquanis. Imperial Archduke Callum Mecoo, Forth to his name, Head of Falleentium navy, Duke of Veldunium, Protector of the Colonies, Governor of Port Mecoo, Minister of Transportation & Infrastructure, First Minister of Veldunium Eduard Guequierre, Imperial Consul of the Falleen Empire, Archduke of Falleentium and Duke of Tapanuo. Aparian Treaty of 497AER - 500AER Amendment '-The Political Clause-' The Grand Duchy of Apari is offically recognised as a Dominion of the Empire, but is independant in its interior policy. The Duchy foreign policy will be independent from the Falleen Foreign Ministry, however, Apari may not declare war on or annexing another country without the approval of the Falleen Government. '-The Military Clause-' The Aparian Army is limited to 400,000 men in peacetime, and the Aparian Fleet is limited to 120 vessels and 2 aircraft carriers are allowed as well as 300 combat aircraft. The Aparian Military is only responsible for and only takes orders from the Falleen Crown and the Ruling House. And has the responsibility to help the Royal Family if required. '-Binding Clause-' Any and all attempt to break this Agreement will result in Aparian lands being placed under imperial possession and a state of war will exsist between us. UDE has received direct mandate to intervene and remove the Aparian government if the agreement is violated. This agreement expires in 517AER. '-Land Clause-' Apari keep all its possessions (Apari, Nilira and Tarpon). Apari keep the entire Tarpon region, as a replacement for the duke's son and heir. Trade must be immediately restored. Apari must pay war reparations of 35,000,000 Fall. Category:House of Marcellus